


Wakey Wakey

by lavendercaina



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family, Fluff and Humor, Implied Revelations Ending, No Spoilers, Very slight Sakura/Elise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendercaina/pseuds/lavendercaina
Summary: People like sleep headcanons, right?A quick, cute little ficlet about how I imagine mornings to be for the Nohrian siblings.





	

So, everyone likes sleep headcanons, right? I’ve got some for the Nohrian siblings.

One might expect Camilla to be a delicate sleeper. Their imagination may conjure vivid pictures of the maids tasked with waking the dragon tamer entering her quarters in the morning to find her lying peacefully on her canopy bed, tucked neatly under the covers and snoozing away without making a sound in befitting princess-like fashion. But this imagery could not be farther from the truth. Camilla is unarguably the most obnoxious sleeper among the Nohrian royals. If the maids don’t find her on the floor halfway across the room, she’ll be sprawled out on the bed with the covers pulled off, snoring like a congested dragon that swallowed a bag full of hammers with her pretty purple nightgown hiked up and wrinkled as her body lay twisted in some unnatural position that makes Felicia’s back sore just _looking_ at it. Even worse still, she sleeps so heavily that one has to just about slap her full force or soak her bedsheets emptying a pail of frigid water over her face (both bearing the risk of invoking her wrath) in order to so much as get her eyes open.

Instead it’s Leo who starts each morning curled up modestly, sleeping like a well-behaved baby in his bed almost as neat as it was before being turned down. The servants rarely need disturb him at all as he typically rises on his own, totally refreshed with bright eyes and a bushy tail like the actors in those unrealistic commercials for sleep aids. He’s the only one who traverses the halls with a spring in his step, uncharacteristically chipper alongside his siblings who look more like zombies than people with their feet dragging sluggishy as if weighed down by the shackles of a Faceless. In the dining area over breakfast, all can talk freely with Leo about anything they deem necessary to trouble him with and Corrin, though not exactly fond of mornings, arrives at the table functional and in a mood decent enough that one can make light conversation with her without issue. But everyone makes _very_ sure to leave Camilla and Xander great personal space and to save any matters concerning them for later in the day. The anger of the crown heirs is already a fright to be avoided, but in their tired faces it’s plain as day that their usually commendable patience is nonexistent when they haven’t yet downed their morning tea.

Elise, at present, is not unlike Leo. She sleeps soundly and wakes with a start, ready to face the brand new day with optimistic enthusiasm. But this fact is thanks only to the boundless childlike energy attributed to her young age. As she grows, she dethrones her eldest sister as the biggest morning-hater of them all. She comes to navigate the path from her quarters to the dining area through instinct alone, fueled by a deep need for tea and responding to any engagement with a cold, threatening stare evident of a terrible fury simmering just beneath the surface. Overwhelm her, and the punishment you’ll suffer is merciless - with two words you’ll find yourself seized by her retainer and made to work the cabbage patch in naught but a bathrobe and your undergarments until you can present the young princess with a minimal 4 pounds of splendors from the fields.

The only person safe from this fate and able to chatter away at Elise in the wee hours without fear is her beloved girlfriend Sakura. The young Hoshidan has watched countless times as her partner’s early-rising brother was reduced to his binder and dragon-patterned boxers in retaliation to his bombardment of sunny How-are-you’s and Nice-day-today’s, being promptly dragged into the morning fog by a sympathetic Effie to start the work of scrounging up his apology gift. Each time he disappeared past the large double doors of the dining room, Sakura would look back at Elise sitting innocently at the table. “Must you be so cruel?” she always asks, “He’s your brother, and he only meant well.” Elise replies with an intentionally emphasized and drawn-out slurp of her drink - equal parts tea and equal parts caffeine - and says with a monotone voice, “The consequences of sin do not discriminate based on ties of blood.” Then she gulps down the rest of her concoction and her personality returns to its typical bubbly cheerfulness so abruptly that the switch just about gives Sakura whiplash. The two then finish their meals and go about their plans for the day as if nothing ever happened and Leo isn’t out there in the fields in his tighty-whities, singing a song of his own writing titled “Elise I Shake My Fist At You, Why Do You Keep Doing This To Your Own Big Brother (I’ll Get You Back For This Someday)” as he pulls up cabbages with his dirty little hands.

Xander watches the chaos of mornings unfold over the years quiet and unengaging, never appearing as though he feels anything beyond apathy and irritation for the antics of his family - but inside he’s laughing deep and heartily, hoping that his sisters and brothers never change.

**Author's Note:**

> i was up super late writing a different fic and as i finally put my phone down to go to bed i started thinking about how funny (and cute) it'd be if camilla snored like a malfunctioning tractor engine with a stick caught in it and now we have this. oh, sleep deprived me, how i love you so.
> 
> also; my first story submitted to ao3! hooray


End file.
